Mine
by inuloveskagome123
Summary: Sango's long lost father's will mysteriously appears after 14 years of searching. Kagome and Sango head over to America to get the will, but end up with a murder case on their hands. And what about that hanyou that claims he's Sango's half brother?


**Mine**

**Chapter 1**

At age 5, the sudden disappearance of her father only obfuscated Sango's thought that she actually belonged to a family. Her brain had just reached rudimentary when her parents divorced. Her father had not been able to provide a sybarite life for Sango so her mother got a job as an accountant, constantly saving money and barely bringing home a sufficient amount of food. At age 8, Sango's mother had developed a disease, causing her to have some kind of hypochondria.

Two deaths had brought Sango to an understanding that no one was able to live forever. She was taken in as a foster child by a nonagenarian who happened to be a virtuoso at karate. Raised to believe that everything on earth was baleful, the young girl had attacked her first friend. Kagome was the girl's name. Since Sango's parents left no money, and no sign of a will, she had to provide for herself. She was partly an neophyte thespian and worked in the afternoons at Walmart.

Tragedy avoided her life after the death of her mother. Well, that's what Sango had thought. Age 17 was the biggest change in her life.

Today was the day they discussed their thoughts on the enigma of the latest story on their webpage. The story was that a child had her mother supposedly kill her father, but somehow, even though he was proven dead, the girl's aunt produced a child that had his exact blood in it, 3 years after his death. It was more of a debate than a discussion. The south side of the classroom thought the answer was that the aunt had pretended to be the mother, killed off a man that she presented as the girl's father, had a baby with the father, killed him, and let the actual mother take the blame.

The north side of the room insisted that the father made a sperm donation, and the aunt took it in when she found out, especially since the mother was already in jail.

Since not many people in the class knew about sperm donations, no one bothered to think that maybe it wasn't possible.

They were getting into heated conversations when the bell rang. It startled most everyone, since they were all to into the debate to notice the time.

Sango walked out of class alone and turned right to her locker, 529. After tossing her bag's contents in, she walked off, in search of Kagome. Since Kagome's locker was located on the East side of school, Sango got a good 3 minutes of time to think to herself.

Soon, her thoughts drifted to the topic they were discussing in class. Sango was in a somewhat similar position as the little girl. Neither of them had really been able to figure out their own families, especially since the tragedies of their lives were located in their pasts.

Staring off into space, Sango didn't realize she forgot to make a turn until she crashed. Someone's locker was open, and Sango walked straight into it. It was as simple as that.

A loud wave of gasps were heard, each one after another.

"You little, skanky bitch!" the voice bounced throughout the hallways.

It was then that Sango realized which locker she crashed into. 338…Hmmm…She thought long and hard and realized who's locker it was. Kikyo! She was the most popular girl as school, though not the prettiest. That would Kagome, but that's not the point. Kikyo's hand was red from the impact of her locker crashing down on it and Kikyo was studying her hand for any serious injuries.

Sango took advantage of that and sped off. Kikyo, realizing what she was about to do, yelled for her to stop. When Sango denied, Kikyo sped after her and crashed into a wall.

"OW!" she shrieked in pain as somebody accidentally stepped over her injured hand. She stood up, brushed off her skirt, and decided to punch whoever stepped on her. She was looking for the culprit when she found him hiding behind one of his bigger friends. "Coward! Step out and fight for yourself." She tried acting tough as the big man stepped out, cracking his knuckles. She laughed nervously and said, "U-uh…not you, your uhh…smaller friend." He eyed her suspiciously before stepping aside, showing the small teenager cowering near the lockers. Kikyo recognized the boy as Shippo. She walked over to him in a threatening manner and pulled her arm back to punch him when something grabbed her from behind and through her back, preventing her from hitting Shippo.

"Leave Shippo alone! Seriously Kikyo, can't you keep out of fights just for a little while?"

Kikyo recognized the voice. It belonged to the only person who dared speak back at her and hurt her. It was Kagome.

She was the prettiest girl in school and also the toughest. The only real reason Kikyo hated Kagome was because Kagome didn't suck up to her. Well, that wasn't_ exactly_ what she told Kagome. All she said was that Kagome needed to learn to respect those higher than her. No one would have liked to relive that day.

_Flashback_

First days at schools were hard for everyone. Kagome was no exception. She was the only new student this year and to say she was nervous would be an understatement.

Walking through the hall ways, she immediately recognized the some of the cliques. Goths to the right, punks near the far right corner, nerds right next to library, and the popular people right near the middle. Of course, there were more, but some were unidentifiable. She walked near where she suspected was the office and knocked on the door.

When no one answered, she pushed it open and stepped in. Immediately, she regretted it.

Right in front of her eyes were two people, a teenage girl and boy, nonetheless, making out and touching each. Her eyes went wide. After one minute, the couple seemed to acknowledge her presence and opened their eyes to look at her.

"Well bitch, aren't you going to say sorry and run out?" her voice was stuck up and snobby.

"Oh…sorr- WAIT A MINUTE! Did you just call me bitch?" Kagome screamed back.

"Uhh…Yeah." The stuck up girl said it as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"GRRR…Well, it wasn't my fault you were uhh…doing…uhh…stuff…in the main office." Kagome replied back.

"Why don't you just get out of here and we can all live happily ever after." There went her shrilly voice again.

"Hey! You can't tell me to get out!" Kagome pouted like a child.

"You are such a child!" the girl rolled her eyes.

"Am not!"

"Am to."

"Am not!"

"Am to."

"Am not!"

"Am to."

"Am not!"

"Am to."

"Am not!"

"Am to."

"Am not!"

"Am to."

"Am to."

"Am not."

"Haha! I got you!" Kagome laughed at her victory while the girl rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what do I have to do to get you out of the office?" the girl was annoyed.

"You have to come make me!" Kagome sat down, crossed her legs, and folded her arms, resembling a stubborn child. The girl shrugged, came up to her, and slapped her. A gasp flew out Kagome's mouth. "You didn't just do what I think you did…did you?"

"I believe I did…now get out! By the way, my name is Kikyo. You might need to remember that since I'm the most popular girl at school…" the girl rambles on in her, as usual, snobby voice. She stopped when she noticed a growl.

"Grrr…Nobody slaps me and gets away with it!" Kagome pounced on Kikyo and beat the shit out of her. The boy just crawled to the corner and watched the scene in front of him. When Kagome got bored, she yawned stepped out the office, and left.

She wasn't even officially in this school, and Kagome already got in a fight, but the reward was good. In the end, Kikyo had to go to the hospital temporarily to get her face…redone.

_End Flashback_

* * *

I thought it was kind of weird…Review please! It's really short too… sry… 


End file.
